fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowpeak Summit
Snowpeak Summit Description: Snowpeak Summit is Icelantica's proving ground, where good and evil battle for superiority over the Snowpeak Mountain Range. This territory is where the Reigning Ice Fish has been struggling between light and darkness for thousands of years. (Released on October 20th 2009 + Quests) WARNING: SNOWPEAK SUMMIT FISH CAN NOW DAMAGE POLES Late at night on Sept 18th Sir Sig's submarine crashed into an iceberg on Snowpeak River. Chemicals spilled into the river reacting badly with the local inhabitants. Snowpeak Summit is the final location within the Icelantica region and is where the Quest related augment fish reside, so wranglers without the Holy Liberator Augments and/or Evil Obliterator Augments will not fare well here. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Snowpeak Summit Icelantica's final fishing ground can only be unlocked once the elusive Reigning Ice Fish has been caught. Upon seeing this feat, the Ancient Mariner will commend you in your excellence in wrangling the Dueling Creature and unveil the secret route to the top of Icelantica. In addition, the Ancient Mariner will also upgrade your starter tent to the Holy / Evil Shack: :Received the Icelantica Completion Profile Badge! The Ancient Mariner commended me for stopping the Reigning Ice. He unveiled Snowpeak Summit and upgraded my tent! What to Catch Snowpeak Summit sees the holy and evil paths diverge with only 6 fish that are common to both poles; and one of those is the low rewarding Snow Leopard Shark Fish. There are 5 new pole-specific fish available for the Holy Liberator and Evil Obliterator, but these are only available once the respective Quests have been undertaken and the respective augments have been purchased. Completition msg: » Woohoo I've caught all 18 fish in Snowpeak River! (100%) A rogues gallery of each Snowpeak Summit fish can be found in The Fish of Snowpeak Summit. What to Buy Snowpeak Summit doesn't offer anything new to purchase, with only the same equipment as Snowpeak River for sale. Since you need to be at level 100 in order to unlock the summit, this will only be useful to wranglers looking to start leveling the other pole. How to Play Unlike the other Icelantica locations, there is no special gameplay style to employ in this region. Just "Fish NOW" to catch the required pole-specific fish and complete the appropriate Quests while you build up sufficient Evilness and Goodness points to move onto the next location. Moving on Progressing beyond Icelantica sees you taking on a new mission and returning to the deep seas of Farovia. Once you have 450,000 Goodness/Evilness points, catching a Karma Fish or Piranha Fish will reward you with a message from the Ancient Mariner sending you on a top priority mission... :MISSION: Stop Sig before he mutates all fish in Farovia! :Recently, the infamous Sir Sigfried von Shleepskin entered the dangerous arctic waters of Icelantica to experiment with new resources. When his submarine arrived in Snowpeak River, Sig came face-to-face with the mutant Reigning Ice Fish, which caused him to lose control of the sub and violently crash into a massive iceberg. :Chemicals began to pollute the frigid waters, but Sig managed to escape from his submarine. With the Reigning Ice engraved into memory, Sig frantically headed back to Farovia to begin mutations, however, he left behind the key to his secret laboratory. Sig's Lair Key can be found fishing in Snowpeak River. Once you have reeled it in, Sigs Lair should now be unlocked and the next adventure begins. Category:Islands Category:Snowpeak Summit Category:Icelantica